


Mine

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Possessive Sherlock, The boys are on the Enterprise, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Everyone on the enterprise seems to be giving John a lot of attention, and Sherlock doesn't like that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:*head explodes* THAT WAS djfhbshfg I can't even- I love you so much right now just augh start sending me prompts like this. Okay. I have to calm down from that. *breathes* Sherlock getting possessive when he sees Kirk flirting with John, Bones complimenting him, and Spock helping him out with something. You my ships wonderfully so yes do this for me please I love you ok bye ~Your Lovely Otter

First it was Kirk, who had sidled up to John and offered to show him around the ship, accompanying the offer with an extremely suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows (as though John would want a tour with _that_ man), and Sherlock had managed to head that one off at the pass by feigning ignorance and inviting himself along on the tour.

Then was the damn vulcan, who had the _nerve_ to work on the logs with John, as though John couldn’t work out how to do it himself (was everybody on this bloody ship after _his_ doctor?)

The last straw, however, was the ship’s doctor (Bones or something, what a ridiculous name) complementing John for doing what any rational minded human would do in an emergency (John had been on hand while the ship was under attack, and was willing to help out at the sick bay) and it was this little action that caused Sherlock to see red, and he stomped out of the sickbay, pulling his doctor along with him, pushed John against the wall, snogged him senseless, and quietly whispered “ _mine_ ".

**Author's Note:**

> Send more! Tumblr Url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
